


车票一张几块钱来着

by Raspudding



Category: JoJo's Bizarre Adventures - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspudding/pseuds/Raspudding





	车票一张几块钱来着

波鲁那雷夫的屁股不知何时被蚊子叮了一口。

芝麻大点事而已，不久之后被咬的地方会在蚁酸的作用下鼓成肿包，奇痒难耐。波鲁那雷夫被休闲裤包裹的屁股会忍不住抵着凳子的棱边或者墙面摩擦止痒。

他穿的内裤包不住整个屁股蛋子，还爱蹬被儿，活该成为蚊子的晚餐。

阿布德尔听见空中忽远忽近的振翅声，从书案上抬起头，在嗡鸣音量达到最大的那一瞬间两手一拍，蚊子便在他手心的血泊中变成二次元生物。蚊子的血不可能有这么多。阿布德尔的视线移到面前不远处白花花的屁股，那是波鲁那雷夫的血。

阿布德尔擦掉蚊子的尸体，继续埋头看书，又不知何时他眼前密密麻麻的蝌蚪字变得空白一片，白得像波鲁那雷夫的——他又开始盯着睡着的波鲁那雷夫看了。

睡梦中的人伸手挠了挠屁股蛋的痒处，翻了个身开始趴着睡，那两团柔软的云便彻底挣脱出来，凝结在床单上。

藏蓝内裤的一部分被夹进两瓣屁股里，阿布德尔不禁有点好奇波鲁那雷夫到底是怎么睡着的，里面的嫩肉会不会磨得很难受。

那个蚊子咬的肿块鼓起来了，红彤彤的一小团，像缀在纯奶油蛋糕上的樱桃。阿布德尔不喜欢樱桃，尤其是蛋糕店放的罐头樱桃。任何非水果本身的樱桃制品都带着一股浓浓的工业味儿，反胃。

当初一块去埃及的时候波鲁那雷夫不会这么奔放，和大家一样都是和衣而眠。有一夜在外露宿时波鲁那雷夫因为疲倦，第一个趴在地上睡过去了。花京院轻手轻脚地蹲在他身边，朝其他三人做出了噤声的手势。没人知道花京院想要干什么，只有乔瑟夫露出心领神会的表情。

即使套着裤子，波鲁那雷夫屁股浑圆的轮廓依旧在显示自己的存在感。花京院当即伸手狠狠地打了好几下波鲁那雷夫的屁股尖儿，甚至打出了一个五步抑扬格的节奏。那对屁股便在拍打中跃动起来，像跃出灌木的一对孪生小鹿。波鲁那雷夫被打得“嗷”一声从梦中惊醒，发誓以后再也不趴着睡。

结果他扭头就忘了，不然今天晚上他为什么会趴下来。

那对小鹿跟着波鲁那雷夫睡了过去，一起一伏。

蚊子的声音又近了。阿布德尔捏了捏睛明穴，拉开抽屉拿出一盒膏药，挖了一点后起身去抹在波鲁那雷夫屁股上的红肿处。抹尽膏药后他拽起一角被子，遮住波鲁那雷夫裸露在外的两块白云一样柔软的肉。


End file.
